Forgive me, please
by miraver
Summary: Sequel of I'm Sorry/ Bermula dari Natsu yang menemukan album milik Lucy, cerita baru mereka dimulai /NatsuLucyGrayJuvia/


Di pagi harinya, Gray bangun dengan kepala berkunang-kunang. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbaring di kasur dengan piyama kesayangannya. Gray mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam, ah iya... semalam ia dan Natsu menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh atasan mereka. Gray juga ingat kalau ia lomba minum dengan Cana, tapi selebihnya ia tidak tahu lagi. '_Mungkin aku mabuk...'_, pikir Gray. Yah, itu adalah sesuatu yang masuk akal dan memanglah terjadi. _'Lalu apa yang terjadi selajutnya?' _ia bertanya-tanya, _'Sepertinya aku mabuk berat... lalu Natsu membawaku pulang." _, secara logika itulah yang terjadi (Dan memang begitulah yang terjadi ). Gray memandangi piyama-nya, tidak masuk akal kalau Natsu yang mengganti bajunya... lagipula mana sudi Natsu melakukan itu. Hmm... berarti yang menggantinya pasti...

" Gray_, _kau sudah bangun ?"

Gray mendengus, tanpa memandang orang yang bertanya, ia menyahut, "Menurutmu?"

Juvia menelan ludahnya. _Acuh, _selalu begitu...

" Uhm... aku sedang membuat sarapan, kalau sudah mandi... turunlah, kita makan _bersama..._"

Gray mengangkat kepalanya, memandang _istrinya _tak percaya, "_Bersama_ katamu?" katanya _geli_, " Kau bercanda,ya ? memangnya kau siapa ku?"

Juvia mengerjap, ia merasakan perih di dada. Sebenarnya bukan sekali-dua kali Gray mengatakan kalimat semacam itu, tapi itu bukan berarti hati Juvia sudah kebal terhadap kata-kata menusuk dari _suami_nya.

Gray menyeringai melihat Juvia tidak berkata apa-apa, ia beringsut turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan mendekati Juvia yang berdiri di depan ambang pintu. Lalu dengan teganya, ia membanting pintu itu tepat di depan wajah _istri_nya yang masih terpaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FT belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Story belongs to MiRaVer**

**.**

**Sequel of I'm Sorry**

**.**

**.**

**:::Forgive me, please::::**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning : Yang gak suka sesuatu yang berbau sinetron mending tekan **_**button back,**_** deh. OOC, Typo, Gajeness dan sebanngsanya**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bau harum masakan menguar dari dapur keluarga Dragneel, membuat sang kepala keluarga yang sedang asyik menonton infotaiment (?) tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengintip ke dapur.

" Masak apa, Luce?" tanya Natsu yang tahu-tahu muncul di belakang Lucy.

" Ayam api (?), kau suka,kan ?" sahut Lucy yang masih menekuni masakannya.

Natsu menjilat bibirnya, " Wah, pasti enak,nih..." katanya riang, "kutunggu,ya."

" Hmm..." tanggap Lucy, " Oh,iya... bisa tolong kau urus dulu Luna. Sepertinya aku masih lama," pintanya.

" Oke!"

.

.

.

.

" Luna-_chan..._"

Natsu mendorong pintu kamar putrinya perlahan, matanya menjelajah kedalam kamar bernuansa pink itu. Sebuah kernyitan muncul di kepala begitu ia tidak menemukan putrinya.

" Luna-_chan _?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Heran, pria bermata _onyx_ itu meninggalkan kamar Luna dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke ruangan lain, siapa tahu gadis kecil-nya sedang bermain-main.

.

.

.

" Luna-_chan _?"

Luna Dragneel menoleh pada ayahnya, " papa?"

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Natsu heran, baru sekali ini ia menemukan Luna berada di perpustakaan pribadi Lucy.

" Err... melihat-lihat album mama," sahut Luna.

" Oh," respon Natsu, ia melirik album yang dimaksud Luna. Sebuah album bersampul biru tua dengan tulisan 'Me&You. Together4Ever', sebuah kernyitan kembali munsul di wajahnya, ia tidak pernah melihat album itu sebelumnya.

" Darimana kau menemukan album itu, Luna?" tanya Natsu.

" Dari bagian novel-novel klasik," jawab Luna.

Natsu mengangkat alisnya, ia berjalan ke bagian novel-novel klasik yang tempatnya berada di sudut ruangan. Tempatnya agak terpencil dan berada di bagian paling pinggir, dari rak paling atas sampai paling bawah, berada di samping ensiklopedia koleksi Lucy.

" Aku menemukannya di paling bawah," kata Luna tanpa diminta, "berada di balik buku-buku, seperti... err, disembunyikan," ujarnya sambil membuka-buka album itu.

Natsu menyibak buku-buku yang berad di rak paling bawah, mengambil salah satu bukunya dan mengamati benda itu. Beberapa darinya memiliki lebar yang berbeda dengan yang lainnnya, mereka tidak selebar buku-buku yang lainnya namun tinggi mereka sama, hal itu memungkinkan untuk menyimpan 'sesuatu' di ruang kosong di antara buku dan dinding rak.

" Papa ?" Luna tahu-tahu berada disampingnya.

" Ya," Natsu menoleh pada Luna yang nampak bingung.

" Ini..." ia menunjuk salah satu foto. Foto Lucy dan seorang pria tampan yang sangat Natsu kenal, berangkulan mesra, dengan latar belakang _Eiffel Tower,_Natsu merebut album itu dari tangan Luna, menatap foto itu tak percaya. Bukan hanya foto itu, tapi foto-foto lainnya, rupanya album itu berisi foto-foto Lucy bersama pemuda itu.

" Papa ?" tegur Luna.

Natsu mengacuhkan teguran Luna, ia sibuk melihat album itu dan ketika ia sampai pada halaman paling belakang, ia mendapati sebuah foto yang membuat darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Itu mereka, Lucy dan ... _Gray._

Saling memagut bibir masing-masing dengan mesranya, di bawahnya terdapat sebuah tulisan.

_We are everlasting, we will together forever._

_.We love each other._

_We don't think about the others._

_Gray loves loves Gray_

_So,GO TO HELL. Natsu Dragneel, Juvia Lockser._

_._

_._

_Paris, 9 October X789_

_With love,_

_Gray and Lucy Fullbuster_

.

Natsu menutup album itu dengan amarah bercampur shock, tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal, ia merasakan monster dalam tubuhnya mengaum, meminta penjelasan atas semua ini. Tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu ? 9 Oktober X789 adalah tepat sembilan bulan sebelum Luna Dragneel dilahirkan.

**-Forgive me,please-**

" Gray, kau mau kemana ?"

Gray terus melangkah, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Juvia sekan ia tidak mendengarnya atau parahnya, seakan wanita itu tidak ada.

" Gray !" lama-lama Juvia tak tahan juga, ia mengejar Gray sampai ke teras, " gray, kau mau kemana ?!" tanyanya sambil mencengkram tangan _suaminya._

Gray menghempaskannya dengan kasar, " Bukan urusanmu, _Locksar_," katanya dingin.

Juvia menatapnya tajam, " tentu saja itu urusanku, Gray... kurasa aku berhak mengetahui kemana dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _suamiku_."

Gray mengangkat alisnya, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan menghina, " _suamimu, _eh ? tidak salah tuh ?"

" Tidak, kau memang _suami_ku."

Gray menatapnya sinis, " Jadi begitu, kau menggapku suamimu, tapi sayangnya bagiku kau bukan istriku."

" Itu bukan anggapan," ujar Juvia dingin, " itu fakta, kita _suami-istri_."

" Terserah kau saja," kata Gray sambil melenggang meninggalkan Juvia, " harusnya kau tahu, _Locksar_. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, aku membencimu malah," katanya sambil masuk ke mobil.

" Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan," balas Juvia.

Gray tidak membalasnya, beberapa saat kemudian Audi Q3 yang dikendarai Gray sudah melesat meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Juvia menghela nafas, ia kembali ke dalam rumah. Saat di ruang tamu, ia memandangi foto _pernikahan_nya dengan Gray, terlihat jelas kalau mereka berdua memasang muka yang datar-datar saja, tidak ada ekspresi selain tarikan SEDIKIT otot bibir yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang punya indera keenam (lho?).

Juvia mengingat-ngingat masa dimana ia mati-atian menolak pernikahan mereka, masa dimana ia tak henti-hentinya berteriak kalau ia mencintai Lyon, masa dimana ia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika pernikahan tetap dilaksanakan. Dia juga mengingat jika pada akhirnya ia luluh, ia menerima pernikahan mereka, ya... meskipun waktu itu masih tanpa cinta.

Dan sekarang...

Juvia juga tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan ia mulai mencintai Gray, mulai mencintai Gray melebihi rasa cintanya saat ia dulu bersama Lyon. Satu hal yang ia tahu, dia dan Lyon akhirnya bisa menerima kenyataan, sama-sama bisa _move on_, terakhir ia mengetahui kalau iparnya itu berkencan dengan Kagura Mikazuchi.

Sayangnya, ketika benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hati Juvia. Gray malah menampakan kebenciannya secara terang-terangan, ia bahkan dengan frontal berkata kalau Juvia hanyalah wanita perusak, terkutuk, sial dan kehadirannya dalam kehidupan Gray membuatnya kehilangan _cinta sejatinya..._

_Lucy Heartfillia_

Ya, Juvia tahu tentang apa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka, tahu tentang hubungan mereka sebelum ia dan Gray menikah dan tahu betul kalau Gray masih mencintai wanita itu, wanita yang sekarang menikahi Natsu Dragneel, wanita yang bahkan sudah memiliki seorangputri berusia sembilan tahun.

Juvia tidak tahu apakah Lucy masih mencintai Gray atau tidak, Juvia juga sebenarnya tidak meminta Gray untuk membalas perasaannya, Juvia hanya ingin Gray bahagia.

Tapi,

Meskipun Juvia ingin Gray bahagia, ia tidak mungkin menceraikannya karena...

" Juvia-_chan ?"_

Juvia tersadar dari lamunannya,

" Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Lyon khawatir.

Juvia mengerjap sebentar, kaget melihat kakak iparnya muncul secara tiba-tiba.

" _Ni-Niisan..._ kapan datang ?"

" Uhm, baru saja... tadi pintu depan terbuka jadi aku langsung masuk," jelas Lyon, "Eh, tapi kau tidak apa-apa,kan ?"

" Iya," sahut Juvia sambil tersenyum, " aku baik-baik saja,kok. _Niisan_ jangan khawatir."

Lyon ber-'oh pelan, "Lalu, dimana Gray ?"

Juvia terdiam sejenak, " Eee... tadi Gray pergi keluar, entah kemana."

Lyon menatap Juvia lekat-lekat, "_Imouto-chan..._ apakah Gray... dia menyakitimu ?" tanyanya.

Juvia buru-buru menggeleng, " tidak, sama sekali tidak, _niisan,"_ katanya, " Oh, ya... _Niisan _tunggu disini,ya. Aku buatkan teh,ya..."

Juvia buru-buru menyingkir dari hadapan Lyon, sementara Lyon menatapnya denga tatapan menyelidik.

Di dapur, Juvia sengaja berlamat-lamat dalam membuat teh, dia sedang memikirkan apakah Lyon tahu kalau dia sedang berbohong atau tidak . Tapi ayolah, Juvia tidak berbohong karena... yah, mungkin ini adalah efek dari mendengar kata-kata sebangsa _'kau bukan istrik, perempuan sial!'. _Sisi positifnya, ia tidak terlalu sakit hati lagi dan... sebelas tahun mendengar makian semacam itu setiap hari membuatnya tersadar.

Juvia harus 'tegas' mulai sekarang, itu bukan berarti ia akan berusaha membuat Gray mencintainya, ia hanya akan berusaha membuah Gray _sedikit_ menghargainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**#PojokPenulis :**

Hi, _minna..._

Aku bikin Fic ini dalam waktu 3 jam, lho... #GakAdaYangNanya.

Gimana hasilnya ? jelek kah ? bagus kah ? abal kah ? ancur kah ?

Ini sequel dari **I'm sorry **dalam rupa multichap, mungkin bakalan banyak adegan ala sinetron kedepannya. Tapi gak tau juga sih...

Oh, iya...

**I Love You-**nya ku update pas libur puasa aja ya...

Minggu aku balik ke penjara suci, nih... terus lagi _Writer's Block. _Maaf ya bagi yang nungguin kelanjutannya...

Terus... pair di Fic ini (**ForgiveMe**) itu NaLu, GruVia. Ada slight GraLu, LyVia-nya..

Semoga tidak mengecewakan,ya...

Yaudah, daripada curhat panjang-panjang...

**Thank you very much to read this Fiction**

**And the last i say**

**.**

**.**

**Review,please..**

**.**

**.**


End file.
